secretavisfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Encounters
Some hooks will come when they are wandering around town. They'll be location triggered or triggered or just random. Location Specific Hooks * Date Specific Hooks 11 Estawain RE001 A flyer appears in the sacks of each party member. A mid level demon has opened a store and invites all those with ambitions to visit to make deals. The demon killed the owner of the pottery shop and took over their store under the guise of “Granting wishes.” Undesignated Hooks # The party is walking through a town when they meet an blind old man who is crawling on the ground looking for his ring. A guard watched him drop it and took it for herself. # A traveling “holy man” is selling relics that disappear in the morning. He sells stuff to the party, and when they are around the shop, they will meet some people who are also buying stuff from him. They will later post flyers about missing items. A wandering merchant trades a pc for their magic item for a fake he claims is more powerful # Walking through town, the party suddenly gets surrounded by the city guard. A respected captain was murdered. Witnesses say they saw someone looking similar to one of the party members. Upon looking through their things, said member appears to have lost an item easily traced back to him (one half of a pair of gloves/earrings/daggers, family insignia, one of a kind necklace etc.). Sure enough, said item was found at the scene of the crime. Someone is framing them. # While waiting patiently for your turn to see the Bishop, you get your ear bent by some local shopkeeper about how the town council is a bunch of idiots, and how they simply wasted all that money on getting 13 gargoyle statues erected on the town hall. Thirteen! That’s an unlucky number! SOMEONE ELSE earlier this session: While at the market waiting for another adventurer to arrive, you pass the time by idly counting the number of stone gargoyles mounted on the town hall. There are fourteen, all with a silly grin. # A bounty hunter asks the party if they known any of the names on a list of his. The list contains about 20 names, roll a d20 for the characters knowing any of the names, 1-10 unknown and 11-20 known. The names on the list can be from characters backstory or names of NPCs the party has met throughout the campaign. The bounty hunter will known what each person on the list as done, and how much the reward is for the capture. # While at the blacksmith to repair your armour, you overhear the blacksmith explaining to his apprentice to not stray off to the hills to see his new sweetheart because he heard from the baker’s cousin’s stepmother that there are kobolds about. # A passing man swears to you that he is a genie who will most definitely grant you three wishes if you return his stolen lamp to him. # Looking off to the distance, they can see a flashing light (similar to a signal mirror). Someone is trying to signal far off. Whether it is aide, is indiscernible to the group as the light stops almost as soon as it starts. There is only one way to find out… # Your party finds a list of 10 names including someone they are close to. The first 4 names are crossed out. # A well known constellation disappears from sight. The village is divided between people who remember it, and those who don’t. The debates begin to spark an escalating series of feuds and fights. # A large river begins to inexplicably stop for 1 hour before sunset. # A goblin comes running towards you and yells “he’s coming!” and dies. # The party finds a dagger on the body of an enemy that is much heavier than a dagger should be. # The party wakes up mixed up in each other’s bodies after a night of drinking at an inn. # A small chest from the spell Leomund’s Secret Chest falls from the sky. When the party finds a wizard to open the chest is filled with their own equipment, along with a note book keeping track of their actions. # One of the party members is suddenly extremely allergic to cats, the rest of the party members clothes are suddenly made of cat fur. The change in clothing isn’t immediately noticeable. # You are confronted by a party of identical adventurers, who seem more surprised than you. They have been tracking you down for a long time, following rumours of a party of adventurers giving them a bad name. Worst of all they seem to have been adventuring longer than you… # As your party steps through town, you suddenly start to feel the ground shake as a group of Monstrous Centipede’s erupt from the dirt, attacking the party. As they are defeated, it becomes apparent that they were summoned creatures. # One of the party’s magical or valued items has been stolen and is now held in a high security bank in a bustling city. The party must now break into the bank to retrieve their items. # A PC gets bit by a werewolf. There is a cure for it, however they must convince the mad wizard to give it to you. # Every town or settlement the party goes to has an outline of a fish stenciled on a main building. The first one is really big and noticeable; the rest are subtle enough that the party won’t see them unless they announce that they’re examining the place. The town where the quest will happen has the WORD “fish” stenciled on a building. # A street urchin attempts to filch your purse, he runs off down an alley. The urchin escapes, but in the alley you found a homeless halfling bum. Clearly dead. Looks like he fell from a great height. A dead homeless halfling found in an alley had a small bottle of very cheap whisky. The label has a brand mark you’ve not seen before – 4 vertical slashes and 2 short slashes across the bottom. # While at market, you saw three wagons being carefully guarded by scruffy and shifty looking mercenaries. There are barrels of cheap rotgut in the wagon. # A charismatic charlatan claims (and has proof) to be the cousin/brother/son of one of the PCs # The new judge is in fact a devil hoping to harvest souls for not guilty verdicts # When the PCs seek out the shop, they find another being claiming to be Taegen and is more interested in them leaving the shop than dealing with them. In truth, this bandit killed Taegen and is dealing his magical items to an adversary of the DM’s choosing. Taegen’s body can be found in the shop (basement, or behind the counter, etc.). # A member of a planar cartographical society offers the PCs membership into the elite group if they can complete a scavenger hunt that leads them across several planes in one day # A local orphanage is actually run by a demonic cultist that sacrifices the weak children and raises the strong ones to be followers # The PCs are invited to a Three Dragon Ante tourney, either as guards, VIPs, or to play # A group of fire giants has taken up residence in an inactive volcano, their activity threatens to awaken the volcano and cause widespread devastation # The PCs need a party member/NPC raised from the dead but the only cleric powerful enough to do so has recently been turned by a vampire he was hunting # The PCs are sought by the patrons of a desert land where a despotic temple of cleric charges impossibly high rates for fresh water to people not of their faith # A courier catches up to the party. They have been left a run down mansion in the will of someone they have never met. The only condition? It be lived in for 5 days. It is of course… Haunted! # The party finds a dagger on the body of an enemy that is much heavier than a dagger should be. # The party wakes up mixed up in each other’s bodies after night of drinking at an inn. # A green dragon descends upon the PCs’ castle, but instead of attacking, begs them to help save her wyrmlings from an evil princess. # While attending a tournament, the PCs witness a legendary sword be shattered in a duel. Onlookers scramble to take its magical shards for themselves. # A world-renowned bard sends a message to the PCs that she wants to play a gig at their fortress. The day of the show, she discovers all her instruments have been magically silenced. # A famous actor named Marco the Million-Faced Man performs a one-man show in town. After the performance, Marco, actually a doppelganger, kidnaps and impersonates a PC and tries to steal the party’s magic items. # While the PCs are staying in a small-town inn, a man suddenly breaks out in red boils and dies. Medicine checks reveal that everyone has contracted the Crimson Plague, including the PCs. They have only 3 days to create or discovery a cure. # An assassin is sent to kill the PCs, but he is killed by another assassin right in front of them. Before the counter-assassin can be questioned, she’s killed by another assassin, who in turn is killed by… # The PCs return victorious from a quest to discover they have a fan club in town. They’re plucky, but quickly become trouble when they appear without warning in the midst of the PCs’ next dungeon crawl. # A PC awakens without an appetite, and can’t keep down food or drink. Over the next week, the character loses their sense of touch, then speech, then finally sight and hearing. They seem to be metamorphosing into something else. # The sun set 26 hours ago. The world is in panic. The Drow are invading, and only the heroes can stop them. # The pc’s seek an item buried within a grove sacred to a centaur tribe. # The characters are sent to a primitive island to retrieve an item/find a treasure/seek an npc. The island is filled with dinosaurs, near-humanoids, and dire animals. As the pc’s explore the island they begin to devolve, as do their animal companions, mounts, familiars, etc. # After a dark omen all cure spells function as inflict spells. # Category:Hooks